


Obsession

by MoonyPlum



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyPlum/pseuds/MoonyPlum
Summary: Sometimes fascination can turn into something darker, an obsession.This is a Joaquin Phoenix fanfiction. Inspired by some random daydreams and nightdreams that I had since the Joker movie.  The main theme of this story would be an unhealthy Teacher/Student relationship. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Joaquin Phoenix/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is my first ever fanfiction that I published on Wattpad last year. It's 101% shitty.  
> \- Grammatic errors may be found, but I'll try my best to correct them.

Alexandrina's POV

"ALEXANDRINA FAYE VOLMER YOU COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" my mother shouted from downstairs.

Ughhhh... why does she have to yell all the time, I'm not deaf...just lazy. "COMIIING MOOOM!!!!" I shouted back while grabbing my black backpack and iPhone.  
I ran down through the flight of stairs and making my way to the kitchen as fast as I can know that my mother is already pissed. And believe me when I tell you that pissing my mother is not something I deemed wise to do.

Once I arrived in the kitchen I was immediately met with an angry-looking mom holding a spatula, uh ohh...

"Good morning mom! What's for breakfast?" trying to sound calm despite the fear that is starting to resurface.

"YOU ARE STILL WORRIED ABOUT BREAKFAST WHEN IT'S ALREADY PAST 8:30??!! YOUR BUS ALREADY LEFT BECAUSE OF YOUR LAZY ASS!!" my mother yelled, "AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO GIVE YOU A RIDE TO SCHOOL, DIDN'T YOU??!"She asked while fuming with anger.

"Well, yeah," I said softly while smiling meekly at my mother, giving her my best puppy dog eyes and sweet angelic voice.

"And what makes you think that I'll do it?? Hmmmm??" She challenged.

"Because I'm your beloved little angel, and I'm pretty sure that walking to school would get me more late than I already am unless you’re okay with me getting sent to the principal’s office on my first day of school," I said while giving her my best fake smile.

"Ughhhhh... fine... let's go," my mother said.

"How about my breakfast??" I asked.

"Here!!"She handed me a plastic bag containing my breakfast and lunch. She took off her apron and hanged it on a rack beside the fridge; she then proceeded on walking to our garage.

While following my mom to the garage I can't stop thinking about what my school year would be like. Would it be something fun or dull just like always? Would I meet new friends? Or even meet my Mr. Right, who knows. I just keep on wishing that this year would be something exciting and different from my past boring years, something unforgettable. Little did I know that I'm about to have my wish, with a twist.


	2. Chapter 2

ALEXANDRINA'S POV

The ride to school was quite peaceful, fortunately. It was so peaceful that I didn't even notice that we were already there.

I grabbed my bag, gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, and said my goodbyes before getting out of the car.

As I was beginning to walk to the entrance, I was suddenly crushed from behind by two familiar petite arms, accompanied by a familiar female shriek that I have gotten used to since kindergarten.

"I miss you too Evie," I said to the beautiful petite blonde who is currently crushing me.

"Drinaaaa!! ithasbeentoolongandhowcomeIhaven'heardfromyouallsummer?Where were you?Areyoumadatme?TellmedidIdosomethingwrong?Didyou findanewbestfriend?!!TELLME?!!" she asked with an impossible speed that was barely understandable accompanied by an ear-piercing voice.

Great! The first day of school and my BFF is currently destroying my hearing ability.

I spun around and grabbed hold of both of her shoulders while I shook her rapidly. "Evie calm down for heaven's sake, you’re going to give yourself a heart attack!" I scolded.

I watched her as she tried to calm herself by controlling her breathing while closing her eyes.

"Okay, are you calm now?" I asked

"Yesyes," she said while regaining her composure. She then looked at me straight in the eye expectedly.

*sigh*

"I'm really sorry Evie for not calling you last summer... I was kinda busy with some personal stuff.... and since I was a total ass for doing so, I'll do my very best to make it up to you"

"What kind of personal stuff? Are you alright? Someone or something bothering you??" she asked with genuine concern and worry written all over her face.

"I'm fine, nothing too serious for you to worry about, just my usual bullshit.... pardon my French" reassuring my bubbly BFF."So are you still mad at me? “I asked, giving her some puppy eyes to add on effects. ( 😅 )

"Well, if you say soooo and no... I can never be mad at you no matter what you do, and I hate you for that" she said while playfully glaring at me.

I chuckled and all of the sudden...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

"HOLY GRAVY!! IT'S ALREADY TIME, WE HAVE TO GO!!!" I grabbed Evie's hand while bursting through the school entrance and dashing through the corridors towards the school registrar’s office.

We arrived in front of the registrar's desk panting.

"Do we really have to run that fast?? We are already late aren't we?? There is no point with all the running" she pointed out.

"I just don't want to be more late than we already are" I reasoned.

"Aheeemm... any business here ladies?” I looked back to the front desk and behind it was a small and plump middle-aged woman wearing a big black and round glass. She was looking at us expecting a response.

"Umm... We are here for our schedule, ma'am" I responded.

"Names?" she asked.

"Evie White and Alexandrina Faye Volmer" The registrar typed our names into her pc and once she found it, she printed it out and handed it to us.

While looking through my schedule I noticed that I was having a new philosophy teacher. Mr. Phoenix

Hmm... I wonder what happened to Mr. Wilson. Oh well, he was boring anyway.

"Drina, do we have the same schedules?" Evie asked while taking a peek at my schedule card.

I looked at her schedule and saw that It was just the same as mine, thank God!!

"YUP! Same as mine" I announce happily. I was really happy that we were in the same class, coz I really hate it when I'm in a class with zero friendly faces that I know of.

"Well, let's go. It seems that our first class is Mrs. Potts, Math... uggghhhhhhhhh... why math?!" Evie complained. She really hates math and so do I. No matter how much I tried to love it, math just doesn't seem to love me back, it hates me.

I chuckled due to Evie’s whining.

"Come on Evie we are already late, Mrs. Potts is gonna kick our ass with some oral recitation" I dragged my whining BFF all the way to our math classroom, and to our surprise, there was no sign of Mrs. Potts. I guess she is also late.

TIME SKIP

Classes went by like a blur and now Evie and I are currently seated at the back of our philosophy class.

"Pssst... Drina"

I looked over my left side where Evie is currently seated. I raised my left brow questioningly at her.

"Did you hear anything about our new philosophy teacher?" Evie asked.

"No, and I really don't care"

"Well I have and you will care once I tell you that there have been some gossips that he's super-hot, sooo hot that it will rival global warming," Evie said while playfully biting her lower lip, she thought that it was kinda hot, to be honest, it only made her look ridiculous, but I'm not gonna tell her that.

Before I could respond the door suddenly opened and everyone went silent.

My gaze was stuck on the man who just entered. He was about 5'8" tall based on my calculation, had brown hair and were beautifully peppered with some silver highlights, and then there’s the eyes, his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green, I was mesmerized by it and then all of the sudden I just realized that those green eyes were currently staring back at my obsidian black orbs. I was stuck and I felt like I was gaping at him like some fish out of the water. I quickly looked away feeling embarrassed from getting caught but before that, I thought I caught him smirked, or maybe I was just imagining things, I reasoned with myself.

I looked at Evie and saw her eyeing me curiously. She then mouthed at me 'what was that?'

'What was what?' I mouthed back. I really have no idea what she was talking about, but before she could respond, the man in front of the class cleared his throat, gaining our attention.

"Good morning class 394! I'm Mr. Phoenix and I will be your new philosophy teacher this year, and since I'm new here and I'm not really familiar with any of you, so you will have to introduce yourself to me with some facts, likes, and dislikes" he instructed us with authority lacing his voice.

Well, he seems like a terror teacher to me. Not good.

"Okay, let's begin"


	3. Chapter 3

JOAQUIN'S POV

There she is, sitting at the back of the class, the object of my obsession, Alexandrina.  
I know what you’re thinking, obsession?? But you just saw her. Well, I didn't. This isn't the first time I saw my Kitten. The first time I saw her was during summer break, but that's another story for another time.

When I first entered my classroom I tried my best not to look for her, because I didn't want to slip up. I know that once I lay my eyes on her I would lose any self-restraint that I have, and that's just a big no.

But all of the control that I gathered up withered away when my eyes landed on her beautiful obsidian eyes. She was looking at me.. wait let me rephrase that. She was gawking at me like I was some kind of eye candy. I smirked knowing that she probably liked what she sees, and the thought of her liking me made my heart flutter. I never expected this from her, but I'm pretty glad about the response that I received.

She is beautiful with her long and smooth raven hair flowing down in front of her shoulders, her glowing pale skin that is just begging to be touched, kissable rosy lips aching to be kissed and her eyes, oohhh... her eyes were the most beautiful shade of obsidian black, looking at them made me feel drawn and lost, lost into never-ending possibilities. It kinda reminds me of the night sky.

I continued to look at her until she snapped out of her trance and quickly looked away, blushing. My kitten was embarrassed, cute.

Finally having the courage to look away from her, I then focused all of my attention on the whole class. I do hope none of them noticed our little stare down, oh well...

I cleared my throat gaining all of their attention. After my little introduction, I then instructed them to do the same.

I started with the front row, the first student was a blonde girl with caked make-up all over her face, she was wearing inappropriate clothes that were not fit for the school, it was more fit for a strip club, I grimaced.

"Hi my name is Brittany Mars and I'm the cheerleading captain of the school's cheering squad" she introduced herself while looking at me with what she thinks is a seductive look. I think I'm gonna vomit. Instead of saying my thoughts out loud I only offered her a friendly smile. Moving on to the next student...

I didn't pay attention that much to them. Most of the girls who introduced themselves were very flirty with me, one of them even dared to ask me If I was single. Which I answered as taken. Not a complete lie... My heart was completely taken by a certain girl who is currently sitting at the back of the class. I smiled inwardly. Most of the male students were just as cocky and stupid as any high schoolers. I was already frustrated with all of this, and then all of the sudden I heard her voice, I was then reminded of the real reason I was here in the first place.

She was currently standing from her place while introducing herself.

"Hey, my name is Alexandrina Faye Volmer and I'm currently 16 years old and I'm a vegan since I was born, and I love watching movies and reading books," she said while keeping her head low. She looks so cute when she's shy, I noted.

"Who cares?!" the girl Brittany rudely commented making the other students snicker.  
I was beyond furious with her attitude towards my kitten, but before I could say something I heard my kitten's voice.

"I didn't ask if anyone cared Brit-ta-ny and I certainly didn't ask you. Why would I want the school sluts opinion anyways, just go back on doing what you do best and ask your parents if they even cared if you exist, oh wait... they don't" Alexandrina spitted back making the whole class erupted with ooooooosssss and stuff, while I tried to hide the grin that was forming on my lips.

This made Brittany stand from her chair, fuming, both from anger and embarrassment she then shouted " YOU FUCKING BITCH!! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU JUST SAID, I SWEAR I WILL..."  
"Enough, the both of you" I interrupted finally having enough with this display of entertainment.  
"Ms. Mars sit down and shut your mouth. I do not tolerate shouting and cursing within my class" I scolded while sternly staring her down until she finally seated herself while looking at her lap, no doubt that she was scared.

I then heard a snicker at the back of the class. I already knew where that snicker exactly came from. So I looked at her while maintaining my cold demeanor. I needed to show her who's in charge. And all of a sudden I just had a bright idea on the spot, making me grin inwardly.

"Is there something funny Ms. Volmer? Don't you even think that you have managed to escape? You will have detention with me after all of your classes, exactly at 5:30 p.m., don't be late and don't even think about skipping because I'll make sure that you'll regret it" I said to her while staring at her coldly as if daring her to defy me, but I know that she won't because if she will, she's going to regret it.


End file.
